helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Gatamekira
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Tsuki to Taiyou 1st Single (1999) |Next = Uchuu de La Ta Ta 3rd Single (1999) }}Gatamekira (ガタメキラ; Gotta Make (It) Love) is Taiyou to Ciscomoon's second single, and the first of four in a planned release-spree leading up to their debut album. Like their first single, this song was also used as the commercial song for DDI Pocket (cell phones). It was also used as the ending theme to Idol wo Sagase! It was released on June 23, 1999. The single reached #6 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for eight weeks. It sold 48,490 copies in its first week and 117,410 copies total. The coupling tracks are remixes of the group's first single Tsuki to Taiyou. Tracklist #Gatamekira #Tsuki to Taiyou sexy beam remix #Tsuki to Taiyou more cool remix #Gatamekira (Instrumental) Featured Members *Shinoda Miho *Inaba Atsuko *RuRu *Kominato Miwa Single Information All Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku ;Gatamekira *Arrangement, Other Instruments: Matsubara Ken *Bass: Yamazaki Hiroshi *Keyboards: Kato Kazuhiro *Background Vocal: Tsunku, Taiyou to Ciscomoon *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi ;Tsuki to Taiyou - sexy beam remix *Remix: Motoyama Seiji *Bass: Matsubara Hideki *Guitar: Kato Kaoru *Conga: Genta ;Tsuki to Taiyou - more cool remix *Remix: M.I.D *Talk Box: Como-Lee *Rap: U.M.E.D.Y. Concert Performances ;Gatamekira *Hello! Project '99 *LIVE!! Summer Nite Town 99 *Gatameki-live *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *CONCERT TOUR 2000 YO! YO! Taiyo-La! Muunsan no Dance Tengoku *DO-DA! Taiyo & Ciscomoon vs T&C Bomber *Yeah! Meccha Live at Nakano Sunplaza - Matsuura Aya, Inaba Atsuko, Melon Kinenbi *Goto Maki Concert Tour 2004 Aki ~Aa Maki no Shirabe~ - Goto Maki, Inaba Atsuko *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - Shin Minimoni *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Pirikara Live 2015 - Pirit Color *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ - Nonaka Miki, Sasaki Rikako, Dambara Ruru, Akiyama Mao (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Matsunaga Riai *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ - Matsunaga Riai *Last & Νew Decade 2 Trivia *Gatamekira is an abbreviation of the phrase "Gotta Make (It) Love". *Some singles had a notification (a flyer) for a Taiyou to Ciscomoon event that summer. *The title "Tsuki to Taiyou -sexy beam remix-" probably refers to Mari Yaguchi of Morning Musume’s famous catch phrase from the song "Koi no Dance Site", where she sings "Sexy Beam!" (even though that single wasn't released until 2000); "Cool" was the image Tsunku wanted Taiyou to Ciscomoon to portray, so that is probably why he chose "more cool remix" as the title of the second remix of "Tsuki to Taiyou". *ZYX covered Gatamekira for their single Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH. *For the second chorus, Kominato sings the the part "Aishite yo Kinou yori" ("Love me more than you loved me yesterday") wrong. She is singing, "AishiteRU yo Kinou yori" ("I love you more than I loved you yesterday"). Taiyo to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber Mega Best Interviews 'Tsunku's comments about the single:'http://www.tsunku.net/producework.php?Music_ArtistID=77&@DB_ID@=70#01 "This is their second single. Opening is like a gospel, showing their great harmony. I really wanted to let listeners know how talented they were and how amazing their harmony was. I spent lots of time recording this song. For the melody, I chose the sound filled with percussion, (what I call “Percussive”), and for the lyrics, I chose sexy vocabularies. When the 4 of them created a beautiful harmony for the main chorus by singing, “Gotta Make It Love”, I really thought this group was awesome. They could also do funky choreography, which was another appeal of the group." 'The members were interviewed on how to sing this song perfect at karaoke.'From one of Hello! Project's fan magazines This is what they had to say: Kominato: This has nothing to do with the song, but please try to sing with power in your eyes. RuRu: I want you to act like a passionate woman! Inaba: Please sing "sou yo onna datte (=That’s right, I’m a woman), wow wow wow a ha ha" like your life depends on it. Shinoda: Please try to sing with the feeling of "I’m a good, strong woman". Gallery Taiyo to CIscomoon Gatamekira (1).jpg Taiyo to CIscomoon Gatamekira (2).jpg Taiyo to CIscomoon Gatamekira (3).jpg Taiyo to CIscomoon Gatamekira (4).jpg Taiyo to CIscomoon Gatamekira (5).jpg References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Gatamekira cs:Gatamekira da:Gatamekira de:Gatamekira es:Gatamekira fr:Gatamekira it:Gatamekira ja:ガタメキラ Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Singles Category:1999 Singles Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Longest Charting Single Category:Gold Certification